everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Lara Anguille
Lara Anguille is the niece and successor of Princess Hebe from Anguillette by Henriette-Julie de Murat. Info Name: Lara Anguille Age: 19 Parent's Story: Anguillette Alignment: Rebel Roommate: Aimée Chevalier Secret Heart's Desire: To get a happily ever after and a good love life. My "Magic" Touch: I can communicate with eels. Storybook Romance Status: Me and Simon Paisible are pretty close. He'd make a great boyfriend. "Oh Curses!" Moment: I am somewhat overconfident and a bit of a braggart, and I tend to reject help even when I need it. Favorite Subject: Mythology. I love reading up on all the gods and goddesses. Least Favorite Subject: Princessology. I feel like every day in here is the same thing over and over again. Best Friend Forever After: I don't want to choose just one friend - I like them all. Character Appearance Lara is above average height, with long, wavy black hair and brown eyes. She wears a pink dress with turquoise ribbons. Personality Lara is a studious girl who loves reading on mythology. She prefers to study with others rather than alone. She is althletic as well, and takes lessons in taekwondo. Biography Bonjour! My name is Lara Anguille, the successor of Princess Hebe from Anguillette. Unfortunately, Hebe isn't alive and never had any kids, so I'm destined to take her place. Hebe, originally known as Plousine, had rescued an eel from being eaten. The eel was the fairy Anguillette, and over the next few days, the fairy promised intelligence and beauty. They entered a hall with pictures of goddesses, and Plousine was struck by the picture of Hebe, the goddess of youth. Plousine wished to be beautiful like Hebe, and was given beauty. From then on, Plousine was called Hebe. Her two sisters became jealous. But she wanted more - she wanted love. When she told this to Anguillette, the fairy warned her that she was wanting too much and that her love would be tragic. One day, a prince named Atimir visited. Both Hebe and her sister Ilerie fell in love with Atimir, and Atimir fell in love with Hebe. Ilerie became jealous and thought of a way to win him over. She wrote a cipher on a piece of paper and hid it in tablets. Atimir discovered them, and fell in love with Ilerie, which broke Hebe's heart. Hebe went once more Anguillette. Anguillette promised to take her to the Peaceful Island, and warned Hebe never to see Atimir again, or it would cost her her life. Hebe arrived there by ship, and met the island's prince. He fell in love with Hebe, and showed her around the beautiful island. Eventually the two married in the temple of Hymen, the god of marriage ceremonies. Hebe was seemingly cured of her lovesickness. But when Atimir and Ilerie had married, Hebe and the Prince of the Peaceful Island had received word of it, and things started to go bad. Despite Anguillette's warnings, Hebe and her husband visited the court of her parents. Once again, Hebe saw Atimir. Soon. Hebe's husband found her passion for Atimir. A tournament was held, and the Prince of the Peaceful Island fought Atimir. Atimir beat Hebe's husband, but the two then started a duel on foot. Hebe looked for them, hoping to find her husband. When she found them, they were laying on the ground in a pool of blood. Hebe took Atimir's sword and killed herself. Atimir was dead, but Hebe's husband was not. Anguillette brought him home and restored him to health, and turned Hebe and Atimir's bodies into trees. I am the daughter of Hebe's other sister, whom my grandparents had been able to marry off before meeting Atimir. I have two sisters. One of them is named Delia, and the other is named Rebecca. I don't get along well with Rebecca - we fight a lot. She's a year older, and she's destined to be the next Ilerie. I also have two brothers born between Delia and Rebecca. Their names are Gregoire and Jeremie. I go to Ever After High. I'm in my third year. My destiny isn't that great. It means that I will have to endure lovesickness, infidelity, and tragedy, ending with the termination of my own life and being turned into a tree afterwards. I do not want this. I want to live and have a happily ever after, so I am definitely a Rebel. I think I'm beautiful and intelligent enough, and that I don't need a fairy to make me even more beautiful or intelligent. I keep in contact with the fairy Anguillette, who supports the Rebels despite HM Grimm's objections. She doesn't want to see yet another Hebe and another Atimir die. People describe me as overly confident. I admit, I am overly confident of my abilities. I have a tendency to brag about my achievements. Other students find it very annoying, although one boy, Simon Paisible, doesn't mind. He is in love with me, and I think we would make a good couple. He doesn't want to lose me. I am able to communicate with eels. They're quite friendly, even though a lot of students find them repulsive. I find it awful that people eat them. I also have a strong interest in Greco-Roman mythology. I enjoy reading about the gods - especially the beautiful goddesses. My friend Zenaide Serpentin loves to talk about the various goddesses with me. If we all work together, we can overcome the dangers of this world and live our lives the way we want to. Trivia *Lara's surname means "eel" in French. *Lara has a pet eel named Mana. Mana is a zebra moray eel. Lara keeps her at the school aquarium since eels are hard to keep in captivity. *Lara was originally a community OC, and her original name was Flora. *Lara is a first cousin of Zacharie Canarie. Lara's father is the brother of Zacharie's father. *If she were an official character, she would be voiced by Cherami Leigh, who voices Caeda in Fire Emblem Heroes. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Rebels Category:Princesses Category:Anguillette Category:From Henriette-Julie de Murat's Tales Category:NibiruMul's OCs Category:French